


Our Little Brother, a Hero

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hate Crimes, Police, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: When Dick answers the phone to find that it's the police and they need him to come pick Damian up, he wasn't exactly expecting -this- to be the reason.  Still, he can't help but find it in his heart to be anything but approving of why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to a very wonderful person on tumblr for the addition of the gym teacher. Hope your debate went well. :)

_-ring ring ring!-_

Dick groans. He hates answering the phone at the Manor. Alfred's the genius when it comes to sorting out Bruce Wayne's private affairs. The phone rings again and he knows that he needs to answer it or else the ringing will drive him insane. Leave it to whoever it is to call when Alfred's gone shopping.

“Hello,” he answers with frustrated sigh as he sets his coffee cup aside. All he wanted to do was grab Damian and go hang out. That's it.

“ _This is the Wayne Residence, correct?”_ a man's voice speaks.

“Yes, it is,” Dick replies.

“ _This is the precinct on 21 st and we have a kid,”_ There's the sound of rustling over the phone, _“Damian Wayne here and we need someone to come by and fill out some forms so that he can be released.”_

Dick blinks, unable to process what he's just heard. “I'm sorry – what? Has Damian been arrested?”

The officer? Secretary? - on the line coughs a little. _“No, he was brought in in connection with a recent event, but after hearing the accounts, we're just holding him until a legal guardian can come and pick him up.”_

“I'll be there shortly,” Dick states and then hangs up the phone. “Dick?” He looks over at the doorway to see Tim peeking his head inside. “Who was that?” Tim questions.

“That..” Dick takes a breath, “was the police. They need me to come pick Damian up.”

Tim quirks a brow, amused, yet only a little bit surprised. “What'd he do this time?”

Dick shrugs, downing the last of his coffee and going over to the coat wrack and grabbing his coat. “Not sure, but I'll find out soon enough.”

  


The doors to the police station stood dark and drab as most things in Gotham. Dick sighed and opened the door, fixing a polite look upon his face. “Excuse me,” he said, walking up to the desk. “I'm here for Damian Wayne..?”

The woman looked up at him. “Oh!” She smiled gently. “You're here for that precious boy.” Dick wasn't expecting that. A police officer passing by stopped and scoffed. “He's an arrogant brat.” That's what Dick was expecting. Still he glared at the officer. Damian was _his_ baby brother and he loved the little guy.

The woman didn't seem very happy with him either as she narrowed her eyes at him. He winced and ducked away. Dick liked her.

“Don't you listen to Dan,” she told him, getting up and motioning for Dick to follow her. “He's just upset that your boy called him out on his racist bull.” She grinned at him. “You'd think his partner would call him out on it being an adult, but nope. A child did it.” She paused, thoughtfully. “And much more eloquently than an adult too.”

“That's Damian for you,” Dick remarked with a proud smile on his face. Even if he didn't know why Damian was here, he'd never not be proud of Damian calling someone out who deserved it.

“Here we are,” she spoke up, opening the door to the captain's office. “Damian, your dad's here.”

Dick blushed, although his heart swelled. He wasn't going to correct her, even though he probably should. You'd figure the 'Wayne' name would obviously point to Damian being Bruce's son, especially with all the media, but if she wanted to call him that, she was more than welcome to.

His eyes fell upon Damian immediately, searching for any sign of what put him here. Dick was stunned to discover that Damian wasn't sitting alone at the chairs in from of the captain's desk – who was actually absent. It was even more shocking to see that Damian was sitting very close to his companion and it was evident that some kind of fight had happened as Damian sported a bruised cheek and bruised and cut hands. And – wait – _was Damian holding that teen's hand?_

Dick blinked. Damian was indeed holding someone's hand. The girl was older than Damian, perhaps a junior or senior in high school. 'Ah.' Dick understood more than he had before regarding the 'racist cop'. The girl was obviously Asian or Asian-American, perhaps. Her face was pale and her hair looked like it hand been combed back into place with her hand. It was obvious she had been shaken, because of what Dick didn't know, but the way Damian squeezed her hand reassuringly when the door had opened was telling.

“Hey there, Dami,” he greeted, walking over to them. Damian rolled his eyes as Dick ruffled his hair and less than subtly checked his cheek. “Hello, I'm Dick Grayson-Wayne,” he introduced himself as he turned to Damian's friend.

She smiled a him a little. “My name is Airi Nakamura,” she replied. Airi squeezed Damian's hand without looking. “Your.. son -” Damian interrupted, “Brother.” Airi nodded, continuing. “Your younger brother saved me today.”

There was a story there.

“What happened?” Dick questioned gently.

“Two teenage boys cornered her on her way home from school and attempted to physically assault her.” Dick turned his head to see the police captain enter, the secretary slipping away with a nod. “Captain Green,” the chief held his hand out. Dick kept one hand on Damian was he shook the captain's hand. “Dick Grayson-Wayne,” he responded, but the captain was nodding, already aware.

Captain Green sat at his desk as he explained further. “We've determined that this attack was racially motivated.” Damian squeezed Airi's hand when she flinched. “We have the two boys, plus.. one of their gym teachers in holding. The teacher was apparently egging it on.”

Dick nodded slowly. “And Damian and Airi are here because..?”

“We're waiting on Airi's parents to pick her up and see if they want to press charges.” The captain then gestured at Damian. “This one here won't be charged, but please be sure to let him know that it's not okay to break their bones after they've surrendered.”

Damian bristled. “They wouldn't hold their tongues,” he hissed in his defense. Dick gripped his shoulder lightly. “Outside of my duties, however,” the captain continued with a small smile, “Gotham could use more kids like Damian. Too many crimes motivated by racism these days.”

Dick smiled. “I feel the same way,” he said looking fondly at Damian.

“Sir?” The secretary poked her head in. “Airi's parents have arrived.” Captain Green cleared his throat, nodding. “Show them in please, Betty,” he told her. “You can take your brother home now. Maybe get him a treat,” Captain Green softly suggested.

Grinning, Dick helped Damian up, grabbing his backpack. “Of course.”

“Thank you, Damian,” Airi looked at Damian with a smile. Damian nodded. “Their motivation was hideous anyways.” It took Damian by surprise when Airi stood, throwing her arms around him and leaning down as she hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” she hoarsely whispered, tears in her eyes.

Red tinted Damian's face as he fought to regain control of the situation. “It's- it's nothing worth hugging over. Honestly.” He fumbled for a moment longer before she let go. “Take care, Damian,” she grinned at him. “And you as well. You are..” Damian paused, searching. “You are no different than any of us. Race is just a label, but we are all human.”

'Although some of us a little more than human,' Dick privately remarked to himself, thinking of people like Clark Kent. Airi beamed at him.

“Have a good evening Airi, Captain Green.” Dick tugged Damian out of the office and they watched as the secretary led a mother and father into the office after them. It was nice to hear them talk about how glad they were that Airi was safe.

Officer Dan muttered, “Asian freaks,” under his breath as they passed and Dick didn't feel the least bit guilty when he “bumped” into the desk, causing the mug of steaming coffee to fall and spill its scorching hot liquid into the loser's lap. Dick chuckled all the way out of the station while Damian smiled slightly in humor.

“So Dami,” Dick began once they were in the car and headed home. Damian didn't even look at him as he questioned, “What?” Wasn't exactly what Dick was hoping for, but he pressed on. “You broke their bones?”

Damian raised an eyebrow, watching the city fade into forest as they returned to the Manor. “No,” he falsely denied.

“Damian, Captain Green said you broke their bones,” Dick reminded him. “And if I did?” Damian demanded, looking at him as they pulled into the Manor's driveway. “I'd tell you to be more careful next time,” Dick started.

Damian growled and jumped out of the car, angry and unwilling to let Dick continue. “Damian!” Dick called after him, closing the door. “Damian, wait! I didn't- You didn't let me finish!” He ran after Damian, anxious.

Dick shut the front door. “Damian!” He called, shoulders slumping when he saw Damian huff passed Tim in the hall and march into the kitchen without turning back.

Tim raised an eyebrow. “So, who'd he kill?”

“He didn't kill anyone,” Dick stated with a look. “The brat finally offed someone? Was it bloody?” Jason asked excitedly, popping his head into the room.

“I just said he didn't kill anyone, Jaybird. Honestly.” Dick shook his head. Jason exchanged a look with Tim, shrugging.

“So what happened?” Tim inquired as they gathered together. Dick sighed, hanging his coat up. “Nothing bad.” At Jason's look of disbelief, Dick scowled. “I'm telling you, Damian was in the right on this.”

Jason and Tim looked equally puzzled for a moment as they went over it in their heads. Dick's approval meant that there was more to this story. “Why don't you take it from the top?” Tim suggested. They retired to the living room where they all plopped down either on the chair or couch.

So Dick told them about what happened, how Damian had saved a teen girl and maybe been a little rough with her attackers. Jason applauded that fact. Tim had taken to his laptop when Dick paused for a breather and had found out that the gym teacher had a fracture clavicle. Dick couldn't help but smirk at that. He might've included how Damian held Airi's hand. Jason and Tim smiled softly at that.

“You forgot to mention the part when you spilled coffee on that officer's lap for being a fool,” Damian said from the doorway.

Dick jumped up, surprised and happy to see him. “Damian!” He stopped short of hugging Damian at that point. He needed to be forgiven first. “I didn't mean that you went too far. I meant, I'm proud of you.”

“We're proud of you,” Tim piped up. Jason gave Damian a thumbs up.

“Maybe next time you should be a little careful about just what you can do,” Dick admitted, “but none of us would tell you you were wrong for sticking up for her, because you weren't. You did something that not everyone does.”

Damian wavered in his stoic expression and Dick slipped closer, arms slipping around Damian and picking him up. “Damian, you're a hero. Robin's a hero too, but Damian, _so are you._ You don't need a mask or a cape to be a hero and today, that's what you were. Today, Damian Wayne saved a girl, let her know that she wasn't alone, that she mattered enough to be saved.” His fingers threaded through Damian's hair as he carried him back to the couch and sat down, reveling in the feel of Damian's limbs curling around him.

“You mean it?” Damian whispered.

“He does,” Jason grinned. “You did a good job today, squirt.”

Tim nodded along. “Maybe you were trained to be an assassin, but you've used those skills to save people as Robin, and that's good, but today you also used them to be Damian Wayne.” Tim shrugged when he got a few looks. “Not all heroes wear capes or look the part.”

Dick smiled sweetly and pecked Damian's temple with a kiss. “Never question how amazing you are. You stopped someone from being hurt. You stopped an act of hate today.”

He pulled Damian back enough to look him in the eye. “You're incredible, Dami, and Robin or not, you're a hero.”

Damian nodded, slowly as if he couldn't quite believe it, but Dick was okay with that. He knew how much his assassin background weighed on Damian's mind and how much it hurt when his background affected how other heroes looked at him, but that was okay. Damian wasn't his past. He was Dick's baby brother. He was their little brother and they were proud of him.

Let someone tell them that Damian was a monster. He dared them to say it, because they would have whoever tried to badmouth their little brother's name on their fists. Damian was their's and they loved him for who he was. He saved a girl today and that's all that mattered to them.

“Let's get you cleaned up,” Dick suggested, smiling at Damian. Damian nodded, lips quirking in a smile.

“I got it,” Tim said, setting his laptop aside and standing. He left the room to grab the first aid kit. Jason shrugged. “I'll grab some movies and snacks. I feel like watching some ninja action.” And Jason followed Tim out the door.

Dick just sat there, arms full of his precious baby brother as he waited for Tim and Jason to return. He felt nothing but happiness as Damian relaxed in his arms, laying his head on Dick's shoulder. Yes, he loved this boy without a doubt and he knew his other brothers did too. He was just that precious.

**Author's Note:**

> 'lo all~ It's Wednesday~ Again, but still. Feels like a hard Wednesday. I'm slowly getting better but the medicine I took really messed with me, so I have to be more careful until I recover fully. Thank you to everyone who wished me well. :)
> 
> I only have one more fluff piece left after this, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing fluff in general (of course not!). I'm sure I'll write a ton more fluff in the future. These postings of fluff, I feel, are much needed after recent events in the U.S. And honestly, any and all fluff pieces I write are for -anyone and everyone- who needs them. If you're having a bad day, week, or just feel low, I hope that this helps. I'm always going to hope that, really. [Anyways], One more fluff piece to go - Coldflash - and then I'll be back to writing my usual stuff (I know people are waiting on updates, they're going to come, I swear).
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of the week and thank you as always. Comments are forever welcome. :)
> 
> tumblr: tabihe
> 
> (P.S. if this doesn't make much sense, it's because I had to do the entire posting deal all over again because my page deleted everything - sorry~)


End file.
